Les Imperiaux
A powerful, radical and yet unstable kingdom centered in the Distrito Capital. Founded by a group of French and Cajun businessmen, refugees and servicemen that fled into Mexico on the onset of the Great War. The Imperials ruled by a series of ever changing groups of dictators, Kings, Consuls, Emporers, and Generals all seem to share one common belief, they all have a claim to the old Imperial throne of Mexico. History Early History The earliest known history that can be attributed to the Les Imperiaux dates back to the late 1700s, early 1800s when Napoleon Bonaparte was sailing with his army of the Orient to invade Egypt. During the voyage the flotilla laid siege to and captured the Island of Malta, deposing the Knights of St.John that had held power on the island since the Crusades. Napoleon declared the island to be a French colony and promptly left a garrison there. Within this garrison was a young Colonel by the name of Xavier he had brought his family with him on the Oriental expedition to see the wonders of the Levant, however his posting to the island tossed a monkey wrench into this trip and he and his family were stuck on the small fortress island. Unbeknownst to Colonel Xavier while he had been away his wife, Marie had been seduced by a short, charming and bright General that was aboard and looking to forge his own Oriental Empire, this young General was none other than Napoleon Bonaparte himself. Posted on the island Marie never let on of the brief affair Napoleon had with her but Colonel Xavier seemingly bored with his current posting made sure to have plenty of time for pleasure as he soon had six kids, one of which looked a tad different from the rest. However the British despite the best efforts of Napoleon and the French Navy defeated Napoleon's Oriental empire and retook Malta, placing the Xavier family under arrest, and imprisoning them at a large estate in the city of Naples. However with Napoleon's dethroning the Xaviers were allowed to return to France and their down trodden, looted and unkept estate. There they whethered Napoleon's return, the fallout, and the re-rise of the Bourbon Families whom took their estate away from them due to Colonel Xavier's service in the Grand Armee. However by this time the Xavier clan had grown rather powerful, and large in size and all the way up to 1940 the Xaviers would remain a poweful force in French politics, always cherishing their relationship with France's most famous family. However in 1940 another war was again to effect the massive Xavier family, World War Two had begun and Hitler's massive offensive through the Ardennes forest overwhelmed the French, British, Dutch and Belgian defenders. As German tank's were rolling into Paris the massive Xavier family was taking a Spanish cruise liner across the ocean to America. In America they settled in the region of Louisiana and quickly asserted themseves in both state and local politics. With the family controlling a large furniture company, almost half the state senate and even having a son running for the House of Representatives (Which he won by a landslide margin). While in Louisiana they became friendly with a family that declared themselves to be related to the Bonapartes being made up of distant cousins, great aunts and uncles all with loose connections to the Bonapartes. These Bonapartes had contributed less to the nation yet soon became married into the Xavier family as their oldest son married the Jane Xavier. The Xaviers and Bonapartes would remain in a seat of power within Louisiana up until the fateful year of 2077. However as the fighting in Alaska had heated up the Bonaparte-Xavier Family had made provisions, using their connections in the government and extensive wealth they had built an office complex within the city of Ciudad Victoria in Tamaulipas. The office complex was stocked with computers, storage facilites and yet not a single within it, beneath the complex was a massive fallout shelter with enough room for their entire clan and then some (the Xaviers fully intended to have and armed guard to watch over them as they waited out the nukes and the war), it contained Hydrophonics for growing crops, workout and recreation areas, a crematorium, armory, chapel, anything a person could need into the apocalypse. And when that day came they were prepared. 2077-2085 Military Government Economy Control Quotes Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico Category:Groups